


Charming When She Wants to Be

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, DCCW Rare Pair Swap, F/M, Romance, ronnie referenced, ronnie/caitlin mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: AU - An uninhibited Lisa Snart picks up Cisco Ramon on the beach for an impromptu date as her plus one to a family wedding. It's not exactly what he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/gifts).

> Written for the DCCW Rarepair Swap 2019. 
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

It was early summer in Central City, and today was a brilliant day. The sun was out, the skies were blue, the humidity was practically nonexistent, and Cisco was eager to take out his latest contraption down to the shore to test it out on the water.

Nobody understood his enthusiasm for using his engineering skills to create advanced technology, both on computers and in real-world application. Weapons was a strong word, though maybe the military would take an interest him if he did that and actually promoted himself. More often than not, his devices were labeled as “toys” – especially by his ignorant father and unimpressed brother, whose sole accomplishment was playing the piano so well that his parents forgot he hadn’t achieved a single other thing in his life.

At least his best friend, Caitlin, understood. Her specialty might not be in engineering, but her interests lay in the areas of medicine and science. She was the only one always intrigued by the latest thing he’d come up with.

As he approached the shore, though, he saw it was flooded with people, tourists and locals alike. He should’ve known better. On a day like today, of course the beach would be highly populated. Still, he pressed onward, hoping he could find a small section on which to conduct his experiment and complete what he hoped would be the final product of his invention.

Just as he was crossing the street, after having made sure the light said he could go and looking both ways, a motorcycle whirred past him and nearly knocked him off his feet. When he turned to look at the rude cyclist who’d almost trampled him and his invention to death, all he could see was a blur of long, blonde curls. She turned her head a moment later and actually winked. As if she was proud of her little maneuver there.

Disgusted, he scoffed and crossed the street, shoving her beauty out of his mind. Not to mention his heart, which was racing despite the danger she’d put him, and more importantly, his invention in.

…

Late afternoon, Cisco found himself sitting glumly at a beachside picnic bench. His “experiment” hadn’t been what anyone would call successful. And to make matters worse, he’d lost half of his device when immature frat boys stole it and tossed it amongst each other until part of it broke off. The shock hit them all instantly, but then they chucked the broken piece into the water and left. Which annoyed Cisco for more than one reason.

Still, he supposed his enthusiasm to experiment outside of the lab had led to his not doublechecking just how sturdy his device was, and if something other than hot glue should’ve been employed.

Embarrassed and irritated beyond belief, all he wanted was to throw the rest of his device away and go complain to Caitlin about it. She’d pop some hot pockets in the microwave, retrieve strawberry jello from the little mini fridge in her dorm room, and oblige him by watching _Star Wars_ for the hundredth time even though she couldn’t really follow it and wasn’t particularly interested.

That’s what best friends were for.

But just before he could untangle his feet from beneath the picnic table and get away from this infected tourist destination, a motorcycle helmet was set roughly on the tabletop. To mystify him even more, it belonged to the woman who’d cut him off when he was crossing the street earlier. She sat across from him and grinned, her pearly whites doing a number on him, even though this was the very last thing he wanted to deal with.

“Hey, handsome. Can I buy you a drink?”

His jaw dropped.

“For earlier,” she clarified.

“Earlier?” He blanked.

“Yeah, I cut you off, and you were not as amused as I was.”

He glared, ready to leave again, despite how hot she was and the fact that she was actually giving him the time of day.

“Try not at all. Do you know how important-” He stopped cold. He supposed there was no point in lecturing her on the important of his work, given how little of his work now remained in his possession. Her raised eyebrows irritated him, though.

“Fine,” he ground out. He could use a good drink right now.

She smirked. “I knew I’d win you over.”

She hadn’t, but he couldn’t tell her that, or he’d risk losing a free alcoholic beverage.

…

The next morning when Cisco woke, he had a text and a missed call from a Lisa Snart. He couldn’t remember meeting any Lisa’s – or girls, period, besides Caitlin. But his head hurt a lot, and the sudden urge to throw up told him all he needed to know.

After one round in the bathroom, Cisco wearily tracked back into the living room and headed for the kitchen in search of water and Advil, and maybe something that would kill this hangover. He’d only had one before this, and it had been hell. This one was more manageable, but it was hardly what would call pleasurable.

One downed glass of water and two Advil later, there was a knock at the door. He furrowed his brows, confused at who would be coming to see him at…eight a.m.? Apparently?

“Caitlin?” he rasped, trudging to the door to open it when there was no response.

“Guess again.”

Smiling as brilliantly as she had the previous afternoon, she walked past him into the apartment.

“Nice place you got here.”

“Uh…thanks, I think. Lisa?”

“You remembered my name. That’s better than I expected. You were pretty wasted when I dropped you off. Amazing you could even remember your address.”

“Well, actually-”

“I’ll cut to the chase.” She spun around and faced him. “I need a date tonight for a wedding.”

His eyes widened. “A…_date_?”

“Don’t get too excited. You’re cute, but you’re not _that_ cute. I just need the family to think I’m settling down sometime soon, or they’ll start interrogating me on how I can’t possibly ride around on my motorcycle without paying for gas, and just how would I pay for it if I don’t have a job. And trust me, I don’t think they want to know the answer.”

“Listen, I don’t think-”

“Don’t say no, Cisco. Who knows when you’ll have this opportunity again?”

“To be uncomfortable at a wedding?”

She amused. “To be my date. I’m sure there will be plenty of weddings in the future for you to be uncomfortable at.”

He was reluctant. “Why me? You could get any guy you want as your date. You’d probably enjoy your time better too.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” She charged straight into his room in search of formal attire, then came back out with what she thought would be suitable and held it out to him. “Wear this. It matches my dress.”

Reluctantly, he took it, still eyeing her warily.

“To answer your question though, any other guy I took would probably expect me to have sex with him by the end of the night.”

Cisco’s face and neck burned.

“Or he’d get drunk and embarrass me horribly. While I love a good time, not at the family functions.”

“I…see.”

Had he _squeaked_? He hoped not.

“I’ll meet you there at seven,” she said, heading back towards the door.

“W-wait!” he called out, and she spun around, still all smiles.

“Yes?”

He scoffed. “Isn’t seven a little late for a wedding to start?”

“For a wedding, yeah, not for a reception.”

He frowned. “So, you’re not-”

“I’ll text you the address,” she said, and was out the door before he could say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the conclusion to the story!!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing. :)

Caitlin peered out the side window, squinting so she could see as much as was possible of the wedding guests and interior through the wide open door across the street. It looked like a regular wedding, but she was still suspicious.

“Are you sure about this, Cisco?”

He’d been equally unsure and suspicious but seeing his best friend’s face crinkled up in suspicion beside him made him fight hard to keep from laughing. He allowed a tiny smile instead. Thankfully she didn’t notice.

“Not really, no.”

She glanced at him and immediately picked up on his peculiar mood.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Cisco.”

“Do you think it’s too late to call it quits?” he asked, turning his head to look out the window again.

“Absolutely not. Let’s do it. Hang out at my place, have a movie night, order a pizza.”

“Don’t you have a date with Ronnie in like…twenty minutes?”

Caitlin glanced at the clock inside the car. “Oh.”

He sighed. “It’s okay, Caitlin. Really. This…Lisa is way out of my league. We probably won’t even be next to each other. I’m an excuse for her to do whatever she wants without looking rebellious.”

She nibbled at her bottom lip. “If you’re sure…”

“I am.”

“All right, well, I’ll pick you up at-”

“Eleven o’clock sharp, I remember.”

She forced a smile and leaned in for a hug.

“Okay. Be safe!”

He chuckled, but nodded and got out of the car, waving to her both before and after crossing the street. And then again after Lisa unexpectedly appeared beside him, making Caitlin’s jaw drop before she reluctantly drove away at his urging.

“Hello, Lisa. You look nice.”

She raised her eyebrow, amused. Nice was an understatement. She could tell by the way he looked at her that even he knew that.

“Thanks.” She glanced down the road. “Friend of yours?”

“Yeah.”

“Single?”

“N-No!” he sputtered.

She met his eyes with another amused glance.

“She’s been dating her boyfriend for the last two years. He told me he plans to propose as soon as school’s out for the summer.”

“How nice. Another wedding.” She smiled serenely. “Maybe we can go to that one together too.”

His eyes widened, flabbergasted.

“Shall we?” she asked, gesturing towards the reception hall at the top of about ten wide cement steps on the hill.

“Uh, yeah.”

He held out him arm and she looped hers through his.

“That tux looks good on you, Cisco,” she said without looking at him.

“It’s not a tux. Just a suit. You didn’t give me much time…or money.”

She raised her eyebrows when they reached the top of the steps.

“Am I supposed to be paying you for your time?”

“No, that’s not what I- Nevermind.”

“Relax.” She smoothed one hand down his lapel. “It’s a wedding reception. Food, drink, and dance. Have some fun.”

“Fun. Right.”

“I might even save you a dance.” She winked.

“Might?” He frowned, which unexpectedly made her giddy.

“I’m going to be busy dancing with a lot of guests tonight.”

“Why’s that?” he couldn’t help but wonder, pretty sure he wouldn’t like whatever answer she gave.

“I’m the maid of honor.”

…

Cisco looked down into his second empty glass of champagne and decided this was a mistake. Granted, the food was good and the efficiency with which he agreed to being Lisa’s boyfriend the minute her parents walked in the door made him proud. But ever since they’d finished dinner, Lisa had disappeared, off with her friends and someone he could only guess was her brother by the way he was sizing him up from across the room. He’d yet to approach him due to Lisa putting a hand to his chest and directing him instead to a woman dying for him to grope her on the dance floor. Cisco supposed he’d have to thank her for that later. He had no desire to be on Leonard Snart’s bad side. His partner-in-crime, so to speak, Mick Rory, looked even more intimidating and was even more difficult to restrain. A little flirting from Lisa, though, and he was placated. Cisco guessed he had a bit of a crush on her, which meant he had a soft spot too.

_Who wouldn’t, though?_ he wondered. Lisa was attractive and convincing.

If only she’d been as convincing at keeping him at the reception as she’d been at getting him there.

Cisco stood up from his seat and headed for the beverages table, where a waiter stood smiling.

“Hi, uh-”

“Can I get you another champagne, sir?” he asked cheerfully.

Cisco’s head was starting to hurt.

“Um, no. Punch, please.”

“But, sir,” he said, horrorstricken. “That’s for the _children_.”

Cisco looked around the room and saw the only children were asleep in a pile in a corner of the room, exhausted from all the eating and dancing they’d done.

“_Punch_,” he said again, this time leaning forward as intimidatingly as he could muster. It must have worked, because the man’s face paled and he quickly granted him his requested beverage.

“Thank you,” Cisco muttered under his breath and moseyed over back to the table.

Upon his return, he found a woman sitting in his seat, making out with a man who had not been there five minutes ago. He dejectedly swallowed his punch in one gulp and set the glass firmly on the nearest table, ignoring the looks of the people there.

He was going to call Caitlin. He was going to call her and get out of here and crash when he got home. And he was never going to agree to be some strange woman’s plus one to a wedding again – _especially_ not if he found her attractive.

But just as he stood up and turned to head for the door, a familiar voice called his name.

_Don’t do it. Don’t give in. You’re so close._

“Cisco! Cisco!” She reached him out of breath and turning him around, her eyes glittering and her curls flowing over her shoulders in waves. “Where are you going?”

He pursed his lips. “I’m going home, Lisa.”

“What?” She laughed. “But why.”

“Because I’m tired.”

She pressed crossed arms against her dress, enhancing her cleavage as she raised one doubtful brow.

“And because Caitlin’s going to be picking me up in about fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes can be a long time, Cisco.”

She dropped her arms to her side and then tugged at his with one hand.

“Come dance with me.”

_No. No. No. No._

“I thought your dance card was full,” he said bitterly.

She smirked. “Except for one spot. Yours.”

He didn’t like how the warmth inside his chest spread.

_She ditched you all night, and **now** she wants to dance?!_

“What about your brother?” he asked.

“Don’t worry about him,” she said and pulled him with her to the dance floor. “All you need to worry about is me.”

“I’m a terrible dancer.”

“And I’m a great one. We’ll balance each other out.”

He seriously doubted that but no longer resisted going with her. Then just as they reached the floor with a disco ball swirling above them, the song changed to a slow one and his heart leapt into his throat.

“A slow song,” she noted, then looked to him with a smirk. “This will be easy.”

She brought him incredibly close to her, then set his hands on her waist as she draped hers over his shoulders. She was taller than him by a few inches, but surprisingly it wasn’t all that awkward. And, despite himself, he got lost in her eyes and the feel of her and the way the music wafted over them. He leaned in closer, almost unaware of what he was doing.

“Lisa, I…”

She kissed him before he could finish his sentence, and he melted into her.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend much time together tonight,” she said, not giving any extra explanation.

He licked his lips. “Maybe if I’d been here for something over than to put your parents’ minds at ease.”

“Maybe,” she agreed, which somehow squashed his heart into a million tiny pieces. “But I don’t regret bringing you.”

He looked up hesitantly. “You don’t?”

She shook her head. “I would have missed this dance.” He licked his lips. “And this kiss.”

She leaned down again and planted her lips on his. After they parted, she nuzzled his face some, and he knew he’d gone to Heaven.

Fifteen minutes later, he said his goodbyes and headed out to Caitlin’s car, grinning from ear to ear.

“You had a good time, I take it?” she asked, disappointed and simultaneously amused.

“The best,” he said, waving at Lisa as they started to drive away.

“How did that happen?” she demanded, trying to reel her irritation in. It wasn’t Cisco’s fault the woman who’d been using him had also made his night amazing. Not his fault Ronnie had cancelled on their date either.

“Lisa isn’t as bad as you might think.”

Caitlin zipped her mouth shut and asked no further questions. She’d get her answers from him in the morning, when he was less drunk and no longer starry-eyed by his night with Lisa Snart.

Unfortunately for her, the starry eyes took a while to wear off. And by the time they had, he’d gathered the courage to ask Lisa out on a real first date. And she’d said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
